An interesting feature of carbonylation reactions whereby as starting material an acetylenically unsaturated compound is used, consists in that carbonylated products are formed which still contain a reactive unsaturated bond in their molecules. Accordingly, these products are suitable as monomers for the manufacture of functionalized polymers and as intermediates in the preparation of various valuable chemicals.
In the investigation of carbonylation reactions in which as starting materials acetylenically unsaturated compounds are used, the emphasis so far has mainly been on the preparation of (branched) carbonylation products using palladium-based catalyst systems. For instance, in EP-A-0, 186,228 and WO 95/03269 a process of this type is described.
In view of the fact that for a number of outlets the availability of linear, rather than branched carbonylated products would be desirable, e.g. in the preparation of components of detergent compositions, efforts have been made to increase the selectivity with respect to linear carbonylation products. Thus, in WO 94/21585 a process is described, wherein use is made of a catalyst system based on platinum, a bisphosphine ligand and a source of anions, typically a strong acid. Unfortunately, the activity of this catalyst system is somewhat low, being in the order of 20 to 200 mole product per mole Pt per hour for acetylene as reactant.